From the Void - into the Shadow
by SG4mer
Summary: The first book of hopefully many of the 'From the Void' series. The MC was chosen as an avatar of almighty beings for entertainment. He shall live in different worlds. First world will be the Naruto-world. Reborn as a Yamanaka, he will show what true mind-arts are. Reincarnated SI/OC slightly OP.
1. Chapter 1: The Void

SG here, this is my first story and English isn't my first or even my second language, as such sorry for any misspellings and grammar error.  
Furthermore I would like to say, that I don't owe any content form Naruto or any other world I may use as reference. I only owe my main OC and any other OC I may create.  
So now have fun with my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Void

I found myself in a black room devoid of all colors, sounds, smells and feelings. The only thing that was there in the room beside me was one floating window, transparent, white in color and with letters in deep blue.

[Congratulation you died!] is written at the top with bold letters.

[But don't fear mortal. You was chosen as one of the 152 163 candidates for the position as our avatar. The only thing you have to do to win, is to stay alive. Survive!]

Now many would believe that I had to fight to survive, but the true isn't so entertaining. You see, the thing that happened next was that the window changed to a new one. This time the only thing that was written in it was a number. [23 760 000]

After that nothing happened. No monster, no other "candidate", no change to the number. I waited for an hour like that in anticipation that something should happen, but after so long, I began to ting how I come here and if I truly died, how did I died.

The only thing I could came up with is that I died by a book, or books. You see I work as a Liberian and it would be not the first time that a bookshelf dropped on my head. Most of the time it was only painful but maybe I didn't hat that mach luck this time.

Now with my more than possible death in mind I began to think about my live. I, John Doe was born on 16 Mai 1994 as the only child of loving parents – and no the name is real, my dad's family were the Doe's and my mother thought it was a good idea to call me John, so yea John Doe was born.

I lived a nice live to the age of 22 – maybe a little short – and studied programming. At the moment I worked at a Public Library. I worked there already nearly 4 years, in this time my job was it to check the books of damage and place them on the right place.

Many would say that it is boring and unpleasant, but the true is that I only worked something like 2 hours a day. Yes I had to be 8 hours in the Library, but most of the time I had nothing to do, as such I was allowed to do was I wanted. Most of the time I read, either something form the Library or form Internet.

Back from my thoughts I looked at the window and saw that the number changed to [23 759 997]. That was strange, because I don't believe I was so long in my thoughts and the number decreased by 3. I truly had no idea what caused the change.

Nothing better to do other than to wait, I sat dawn to meditate or I tried, because only now did I notice that I didn't have a body. Neither did I blink once since I came here.

But that didn't changed mach, I tried anyhow.

Meditating is something I have taught myself with the help of a book. I began with the heart, tried to feel it, the pumping of the blood. It was harden then normally, but after a while I could file it, the engine of the human body, the heart pumping the live blood.

I followed the blood to the lungs, breathe in ... breathe out. Now with the oxygen infused blood to the brain. The brain then sends signals to the rest of the body, and the blood floods the entire body.

The heart beads, the blood flows, the lungs breathe in and out, the brain sends signals, the muscle twitch. Slowly my body appear before my inner eye. And before I know, I lose myself in the cycle. Only after hundreds of cycles, after I felt every bone, every muscle and ever cell in my body did I came out of it.

When I came out of my meditation I noticed that the window disappeared. At least that was my first thought, only a little later did I notice that I had my eyes closed, the eyes that someone who didn't had a body shouldn't have. Only after opening them did I see the window before me and noticed the two biggest changes.

The number decreased again, but this time by 37 and stands now at [23 759 960], but by fare more important was that I had a body, my body. I stood at 178cm, with a few well used muscles, so I wasn't too slim or fat.

My next taught confused me a little. I looked at my hand and could name every bone and muscle in it. I may know a little bit more about the bones and muscles of a human then any random guy on the street, but I could never name all the small bones and muscles in the hand.

And for these who ask why I should know more than any random guy on the street about bones and muscles, to these I can only say that it is truly fascinating what one may read if he is bored and has an near infinity quantity of reading material.

But back on track, after thinking a little bit more about why I know the structure of a hand, I realized that I don't only know the structure of the hand but the entire body.

Thinking further I came to the realization that this all information comes from a  
medical book I once read.

And this was not the only knowledge I held now. I could now remember every book I ever read to the word. And not only that I could remember everything, everything I have ever seen, felt, heard, or even smelled.

Slowly a smirk formed on my face, I had to survive something, and the only thing I have is a number that is most probably a cooldown for something, be it the time I have to survive or the time until the thing happens that I have to survive. But it doesn't matter, the only thing I have to fear now is boredom and I shell fight against it like I always do, by reading a book.

Maybe you were wondering why I said that I will read a book when I could remember every book I ever read to the word. The reason is that this goes only for the books I read, and not the books I only skimmed through. And forged not what my job was for the last 4 years. In 4 years I had every book we had in the Library at least once in my hands and skimmed through it to check for damage.

Now every book is something like a picture in my mind. It's a little hard to describe, thing about the difference of a text file and a picture file on a computer. You can select and edit the text in a text file but if the picture is of a text you can't do much with it other than to read it.

And this is what I was going to do now. I closed my eyes again and thought about where I should begin to read. I mean the library was big – the biggest in the town I lived- as such it had many books on many subjects. I didn't need long to came up with what I need. I may now remember everything, but it isn't sorted.

As such my first reading subject was about the mind, how to memories something efficient, haw to sort ones memories and even haw to change them and more.

After I was fished with the subject I had my own mindscape. As the background I chose the library that I worked at, simple because I could let the books lie where they lied.

Any room that wasn't used was erased, and the shelves where made higher – I didn't need to reach them I could simple think about placing them and they were placed where I wanted. The wood was changed to a darker variation without any markings. The floor was changed to a black and white chess pattern and the lamps to glowing balls of light.

Now sitting in an armchair I chose a book without reason and began to read. My target was to read every book in my library.

-line break -

**Clap** As I closed the last book that my library had I thought about what I learned. Many different languages, regrettable most of them only haw to read and write – had not enough listening material -, all sciences, with all theories that were ever written in a book – or at least any of my books -, many martial arts and many more.

The most interesting was one of the last bookshelves. That bookshelf held my live.

27 x 7 = 189 books. My entire live was "written" in 189 books. A few may believe that are too many books for a live, but understand that this is no biography, but my entire live, every second, every thought, every sight, every sound, every smell, simple everything of my past live.

I say past because the last sentence of the last book is "John Doe died in 26 March 2017". There is no entry after that. I don't know how I should feel about that. My entire live in only 189 books, but for 22 years it may not be so little? Gahh I shouldn't think about it. This is the past and the past has to be left alone.

I should better look at the number, I hope it moved at all, because even if I have read all the books in my library, with the help of never forgetting anything ever again my reading speed is now 5 times faster than in the past and my reading speed was already pretty fast.

As I was opening my eyes something strange happened, I opened my eyes but I still had the filing of the last book in my hands and before my eyes was the library that should have been in my mindscape. The window with the number still was where it should be.

[23 534 657] only decreased by 225 303. Fuck, it may be a little harder to survive the boredom then I thought. I have read a few million books and have still to do something that has to take 105 times as long.

But most former what the fuck happened to the void. It is now a mirror of the library in my mindscape. Is the void my mindscape or something my abductor made? How much control do I have over the void?

I concentrate and imagine a sword in my hand. Why a sword you may ask, but the last book I read was about how to handle a sword, as such I thought it was a good item to try. And as I had predicted, a sword materialized itself in my hand.

It was a long sword, a 23 cm grip and a 107 cm long double edged blade. Nothing fancy simple gray metal without any decoration. But one thing was wrong, the weight was wrong. It was too light, didn't weight anything at all.

I concentrated again and destroyed the sword. After that I began to think about how a sword is forged. The material, the head of the forge, the swinging hammer. I go thrower every process in my mind. After sharpening the blades for the last time in my mind, I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sword I just made in my mind.

The sword was still 130 cm long and gray in color, but this time it had weight and even more interesting, it had sharp edges. The sword before had edges but they weren't really sharp. The new sword had edges that were newly sharpened

After understanding that there wasn't any true difference between the void and my mindscape – other than the window with the number – I began to experiment with the void and my powers. I could do anything here. I could create everything – even human, but this had no mind of them self as such they were more like NPC. I could erase everything I created – could do nothing other than move the timer (window).

But I again bumped in a problem, you see I could do everything I could thing about, even something that should be impossible, like lifting a bolder that weights tons or moving with a grace that I never had and should normally take years to develop.

And so I thought about the next thing I had to crate, laws. I wanted to learn martial arts and that would be impossible if I can do them simple by thinking about them. Many would now wonder why I want or have to learn them if I can do them already and it's true I can do them already, in a place where I'm god.

I don't believe that I will stay here for eternity. After the timer has run out I may get kicked out of here and I want to still be able to do them. As such I had to learn them under an environment with laws that I don't control, at least not subconsciously.

As such I began to write the laws of my void world. I wrote down every law of nature that humanity has ever written down in a book that I labelled "Playground". I know a shitty name but this was what it was all about. The void would be my new playground and the book shall hold the laws that govern it.

As I was writing about the law that would control the growth of muscle, I began to think why I should do such a thing. I mean if I get out of here I will either a new body, the body that I do have in here, or my old one that I had before I came here, but because the old body is death I would believe I get either the body I have in here or a new one all together.

So instead of making a law that would allow me to growth my muscle, I decided to create myself a better body, one without errors from time long past, one that shows the full potency of a human body.

I used my old body as a starting point and began by deleting any old wounds and scars I had, cleaned my body in general, increased the density to elasticity of my bones and muscle to the highest human possible and corrected my eyesight. I too deleted all body hair other then on the head, simple because I don't really like them. My skin got brighter, not the white bright but a healthy bright.

The last thing I had to do is to choose the hair and eye color. My old body had dark brown hair and green brown eyes, not something I did want to keep –not that it looked bad or something, I simple wanted something new. After thinking for a long time I choose soft silver as my hair color that in the sun would have a soft hint of blue in it.

The eyes were silver with a black rim, to differ it form the Sclera.

After finishing the body I slowly opened the eyes. My eyesight was sharper than ever – I didn't wear glasses because the error was little, but there still was one. The weight of the body didn't change match, but that is understandable. The denser bones and muscles make the body weight more than the old one, but the muscles are stronger, even if the appearance of them didn't change match.

I closed my eyes again and finished "Playground". The biggest problem was to make it so that there were no holes. A not set law wouldn't be such a bit problem, but a not defined could destroy everything. The ones not set would be set either by me subconsciously or by the void.

After checking everything for a last time I pressed the play button under the title. It took me a second, but I felt a change. The air moved. Where there was no movement at all, the wind moved. The next thing that noticeable changed was that my lungs picked more oxygen form the air. My new lungs were already improved to take in more oxygen then normally, but the air that the lungs felt was created based on memory of what air felt like. Now there was real air around me and I increased the oxygen content of the air to one that is only found in dense forests.

Breathing in and out a few more times I opened my eyes to see darkness. The light bolls that I used as light source disappeared. That was good, it means that the laws are in force and that the void isn't a mirror of my mindscape anymore – my mindscape still has the light bolls.

Placing light panels as the new light source – powered by batteries that I could change with a thought – I processed with doing what I wanted from the beginning on, learning martial arts. Now that I didn't have god like control over the void - I couldn't make something subconsciously anymore, but still had actively the control over everything – and had a body that has the best foundation ever seen, I could begin to learn hand to hand combat by doing katas, without making them perfect after the first try.

But before that I looked at the timer to see how match it moved.

[21 235 359] What the fuck it didn't take so long to do this did it?

After cursing a few more times about the unfairness of the timer – as if writing a book and making a new body took more time then to read millions of books – I processed with my plans to learn every martial art I had knowledge of.

-line break -

It didn't take long to notice a few things. While my body was improved it still tired with time – this is something good, because it means the laws are working right and I can learn to work with different levels of tiredness – but my improved body doesn't need long to be back at top form.

My mind on the other hand never tires, as such I didn't need to sleep, only a little meditation every few hours, not that I know how long passes – I tried to make ones a watch but even with all the laws I have made, it simple didn't work.

It not only, didn't tires. I didn't even get bored of learning one martial arts style after the other. I learned every martial arts style there was in my library, I can now fight with every weapon even guns.

Meditating has helped a lot too. I can now process 3 thoughts at the same time. Most of the time one of them sits in my mindscape and sorts my thoughts and knowledge, one is my enemy who has the same knowledge as I and as such is a good training's partner – we know how it should be made but the body doesn't do always what it has to do – and the last is me who controls the body.

I now have every martial arts to muscle memory, or more precise I have my martial art as muscle memory – there are so many martial arts that many of the moves in them don't go good together, because of that the one me who is in the mindscape has created one martial art that can be used with every weapon und has literally no holes in it, at least against human.

And now it is time to look at the timer – I didn't look at it since I started to train.

[2 871 164] ok that isn't bad only 2 871 164 something longer. I still don't know if this is hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. I heave completely lost my sense of time.

I mean, I have learned all martial arts that were ever made public, have even created my own and it didn't feel that long, a year maybe but not 20 million years. And I still have time as such I will make the next thing on the list that the me in the mindscape made. To learn how to craft, be it smithing, tailoring, cooking or any other that is to be found in a book.

-line break -

It didn't take so long before I had mastered every craft that uses hand with little tolls. Smithing and tailoring where my favorite. With tailoring I could make myself every clothes I ever wanted and with smithing I could make myself cool weapons. At the moment I wear Assassins like clothes in mostly with a little bit blue, yellow and black for accent.

As weapon I am wearing a hidden blade on both arms - how could it be any different – and as a primary weapon I have a Kampilan. For these who don't know what this is, it is a sword that was used in the Philippines archipelago and it is said it can behead two people at the same time if used right.

Furthermore I have a few dozen senbon on my body, two crossed daggers at my lower back and many little things in my pockets. I chose senbon as my ranged weapon, because combined with my medical knowledge I can do many different things to a body.

And the reason I use cold weapon over warm weapon is simple because I have an affinity to them. When I touch a cold weapon, I feel them as an extension of my body and I don't feel the same about warm weapons – even if I still can use them.

The timer is nearing its end [27]. Soon I will know if I had to survive the boredom of time or if the thing that I had to survive is before me. Whatever comes I'm prepared. I have reached a level I could never dream of reaching in my past live – even if I can't call this a live.

I began to think about the first window that was shown; I was chosen as a candidate after my death to be the avatar of some beings. There were 152 163 candidates at the beginning and to tell the true I have no idea how one could die here. I mean with my perfect memory I remember every thought I have had in the time I was here and even with that, it doesn't fell longer then maybe a year since I came in here.

As I go over all my memories, all my knowledge and all my masteries with three thoughts at the same time I hear the first foreign sound since a long time ago **bing** [0].


	2. Chapter 2: Hiro Yamanaka

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any other world I use as reference. I only owe my main OC and any other OC I may create.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiro Yamanaka

[Congratulation, you are one of the three still sane candidates, as such we have decided to let all three of you to be our avatars. For you it doesn't mean anything, you will most probably never meet.]

[But back to what it means to be our avatar. Our avatars are only there to entertain us. You will live a new live in a world you chose, we will not interfere with the world – we only chose when you get born. After you death, we will rank you on the amount of entertainment you have provide us with and if we deem you worthy, you can continue being our avatar]

[Now you must choose, in what world you want to live next.]

The timer window changed to this text followed by a list of more worlds then I could name. Most of them were names I know, names form books, stories. The library in that I worked had many books, but it had even scripts of films and series, manga and playthroughs of many games.

The four worlds that picked my interest where: One Piece, Harry Potter, Naruto and Fairy Tail. The reason for that is simple, in every of this world every one can get powerful. Sure in Harry Potter one has to be born a mage and there is this entire pureblood thing, but still as long as one is a mage one can get powerful – and I don't fear to be not one, because do you truly believe this beings would send someone there and not make them a mage?

After going through any knowledge I had of the four worlds, I choose Naruto. The reason being, that the age of active characters is the smallest of all – at 12 years you are allowed to kill – and that chakra is made of two energies – means double fun or even triple if you count chakra as its own energy.

Decision made, I chose the Naruto-world as my new playground and for the first time since so long I lost my consciousness.

-line break -

The first moments after being reborn are at best unpleasant and even if I was more or less prepared for it, I still had to cry. The cold air on a week and wet body can't be ignored.

After getting wrapped up in something warm, I closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping, while in true I try to understand my situation. As whom was I born, how was my mindscape and my body.

At first I thought the people were speaking Japanese, but I soon noticed that while it sounds like it, it wasn't Japanese. I still could understand parts of what was said, but most was lost – furthermore every sound I heard sounded too laud.

What I understood is that I was named Hiro, Hiro Yamanaka. How it looks my father chose the name, even if he was not here. There are three persons around me, my mother, the midwife and a man that didn't liked that my father chose the name.

My mother and the man shouted at each other, far too fast and too laud for me to understand more than that the man didn't like my father. I even thought about starting to cry again, to stop the laud noise they made, but let it be because my body truly couldn't make much longer without losing consciousness again.

Next I visited my mindscape. I had still my self-made bode in here. Everything looked the same; other then that I had two new books in my library. The first one was labelled "Void" and the second "Hiro Yamanaka".

However I tried, I couldn't open the "Void" book, I know it had an strong connection to my mindscape, but how it looks I had no rights over it.

The second book didn't have much in it. Only things I already know, like my name and that I was born in to the Yamanaka clan in Konohagakure. No date of birth, no names of my parents nothing.

Next I looked up my body by meditating. Slowly my new body formed itself before my inner eye. I was a baby – not new -, but the strange thing was, I still had silver hair and silver eyes with a black rim and black pupil. Furthermore I could feel 3 energies in my body.

The first energy coming from my head, the second from my heart and the last was a combination of the two in my abdomen area.

The biggest energy came from my head and should be the spiritual energy. The smallest energy came from my heart, this should be the physical energy and the combined energy, chakra was unstable because of the too high amount of spiritual energy.

I tried to take control over my spiritual energy, and stop it from going to my dantian – what I do believe the collection point of the chakra is called. It didn't work as I wanted, not because I couldn't take control over my spiritual energy, but because the dantian had a suction force that was stronger than my control.

Concentrating myself more on the dantian I noticed that it moved like a whirlpool. I tried to reduce the movement speed of the rotation and it worked. Don't wanting to make a too big error, I didn't stop it completely but decreased the speed to a slow rotation.

Now with no suction force as enemy I tried to control my spiritual energy away from the dantian and created a pool in my head were it can stay. I decreased the spiritual energy that goes to the dantian to half of the physical energy that my heart produced and take next control over my physical energy. I slowly decrease its flow to the dantian to half and move the other half in my bloodstream, so that it may strengthen my body.

With that done I had three different colored energies in my body. My brain was filling itself with purple spiritual energy, my blood was strengthened by my yellow physical energy and my chakra was now a clear blue.

This all took hours to do, but the result was felt directly. How it looks one of the unpleasant feelings I had after being reborn was from my unstable chakra, now that it is stable, the unpleasant feeling has gone away.

When I opened my eyes, only my new mother was still there and when she noticed that I was awake, she began to smile at me while breastfeeding me. Only now did I noticed how hungry I was. A new born shouldn't have to rework his entire energy system.

I believe, it took a little longer to get full then it is normal, my mother had to change the breast in the middle of the feeding. But now full, I am truly tiered from the entire being reborn thing and for the first time, in only Jashin knows how long, I fell asleep.

-line break -

I awoke to darkness and a light breathing to my right. My body movement was still crap. I could only move my arms and legs and even this I couldn't control more than to say them to move, not where or how strong.

Nothing better to do, I visited my mindscape again. Now that I think about it, there is one change in here. My two other thought processes aren't here anymore. I thought I gained them from my mindscape, but maybe they were from my body? Naa, they were nice but for now not necessary.

For now I have to think about what to make with my mindscape. The Yamanaka are known for their mind-walking arts and I don't know if they walk in the minds of their own.

Maybe there is a ritual or something like that, where they look at the mind of the children, to see if everything is alright. It wouldn't be nice if they see all this here.

As I thought about it, I saw the "Void" book and an idea came to me. What if I seal my entire mindscape from my time in the void and past live in a book? To hide a book is easier then a library and I could lock it, a locked book isn't as strange as a locked mind. Even more so if I create a new library with knowledge that I gather in this world.

The only problem would be to make it so, that I can still access my knowledge from the book, otherwise I would lose all my memories and be truly a baby.

With the decision made, I began to compress my mindspace. Everything other then the "Void" book – because it wouldn't move – and the "Hiro Yamanaka" book – because it would be strange not to have it visible – were compressed in a new book, that I labelled "Origin" and simple out of fun I gave it the "Earth's Stargate-Glyph" as caver.

Looking around I saw that I had a new body, my baby body. Not truly needing to move I let it be for now and turned my attention to the by fare more important. I thought my mindscape would be a void again, but I was wrong. I stood in a plain, in the middle of it was a statue of my baby self. Above the statue were three spheres of different colors.

To the right was the smallest of them in a bright yellow color. The biggest of them was to the left, in the color purple. The last was in the middle, it was bigger than the yellow one, but still far too small compared to the purple one. This should be my energies that I have at the moment.

Looking back at the statue, I saw that it had too colors on it. On it head was a sphere in purple, a line came out from the sphere and went down to the abdomen, were it flowed into a blue sphere. On the heart was a yellow sphere, and from it a line too came out and went further down to the abdomen and flowed in the blue sphere.

This is my energy flow, the spiritual energy and physical energy flow together in the dantian and form chakra. But there are more lines on the statue. There are weak yellow lines that follow the bloodstream and weak blue-gray lines that build a new system, but this one doesn't flow.

The yellow one is the physical energy that I send in the bloodstream and the blue-gray should be my chakra system that is still blocked.

After taking in the entire picture, I began testing "Origin". I opened it to see if it worked and it did. As soon as I opened it, I was again in my normal mindscape with "Origin" still being there and I was back in my self-made body. Closing it again and I was back in my new mindscape, in my baby body.

Now I only had to lock it so, that only I could open it. After thinking about every possible method how to do it, I chose the simplest; I took the book and throw it in the purple sphere. The purple energy flow around the book and created a purple lock.

As long as my spiritual energy is connected to the lock, I have access to it and it is impossible for others to open it without taken control over my spiritual energy – what is impossible in the Naruto-world, because no one is to be said to have ever used something other than chakra.

This problem solved I began to meditate to take a closer look at my energies. Not even a minute in it and I saw something that shouldn't be. My dantian was full of chakra, it still took in a little of physical and spiritual energy, but by far less then at the beginning.

This didn't had a big influence on the spiritual energy, because it produced so much that the amount that was used for chakra was not even a hundredths. But it was half of the physical energy and now that it was not used, the heart lowered the production of it.

I had to rework the system again to make it so that the heart and brain produced as much energy as they could, that should increase the speed at with they could work in the future.

It didn't take me long to work out how to do it, a little pressure at the right point did the trick. Now with the system running again, I had only to wait and grow, before I could do anything more productive.

-line break -

It is now ten days since I was born. In these ten days I have either meditated or trained what I could. For example my eyes, by moving them to the rim of the eyes sockets one can improve the peripheral vision. As such, when no one looked at me, I moved my eyes in an infinity pattern as training. The only other thing I could do is to try to move my limbs and neck.

In between, my mother would come to look at me. I would smile and laugh at her, but never focus my eyes while doing it – this is something a baby can't do. Furthermore I found out that I eat more than is normal, I believe it is because of the physical energy in my blood that improves my body, but am still not sure.

Back to the more important things. Since today I feel a pressure in my head or more precise in my pool of spiritual energy. The pool is full and the energy will soon overflow if I don't do anything. I could stop it, but I find if to be a too big loss. While thinking about what to do with it, I had an idea from Wuxia-worlds.

People there have to refine their energy, and I thought myself: could I refine my energies?

I had nothing to lose as such I took two tenth of my spiritual energy and began to grind them against each other. It was ... unpleasant, but I continued to see if there is an improvement.

After a few minutes of grinding, the energy changed. The two tenth of my purple fog like energy transformed in three drops of clear liquid like energy that had a weak purple hue.

These three drops were not even a thousandth of the origin used energy, but still had 20 percent of the origin power. This was a big plus on the quality. I began to change the remaining spiritual energy in this improved form, but left a little for the chakra production – don't want to know what happens if I use the improved spiritual energy and the inferior physical energy to create chakra.

I would have loved to do the same with the physical energy, but the physical energy is simple to small to do the same.

-line break -

The time flowed by and I am now 71 days old. In the time I improved myself as much as I could. My vision is now sharp, and my field of vision bigger than normal. I could now move my limbs how I wanted and the production of physical energy has doubled.

I still don't know the name of my parents, even if my mother is there for me every day. She is the only one I have seen since the day of my birth. She leaves only seldom when she thinks I sleep.

A few days ago she began to talk to me about everything, not that she hasn't talked to me before, but that was baby talk and now she simple speaks about everything. Only yesterday she talked about chakra, how ninjas used it to defend the village and how I would be one of them someday.

The only thing she never talked about was my father. I don't believe it's because of hate or anger, because she likes to say that I was named by him and when she does it, she has this longing look in her eyes.

But this is not important at the moment, what is important is that I finally know the date. How I found out? Oh I don't know maybe the fucking gigantic chakra fox is a giveaway.

As a two month old baby, there was not much I could do, other than to try to survive the pressure it gives off. While I have to say it was easier than I thought it would be must be because of the physical energy that has strengthened my body since day one and the spiritual energy that is now a little puddle, 100 times more powerful than at day 10.

In the meantime, my mother took me for the first time in this live out of the house. The street was chaotic, the civilians tried to flee. The majority of the ninjas helped them, while the minority runs in the direction of the fox.

My mother was of the minority, she handed me to a ninja who helped the civilians and after saying me to wait and that everything would be ok she run off to the fox.

The ninja took me, nodded to my mother and run of in the direction of in the opposite direction.

This was the last time I saw my new mother and I didn't even know her name. It was too one of the rare moments in this new live that I truly cried, because I know it was a goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: The clan orphanage

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any other world I use as reference. I only owe my main OC and any other OC I may create.

* * *

Chapter 3: The clan orphanage

For three days we had to stay in the Hokage Rock. In this time I was feed by one of the women there from a milk bottle and I have to say that it was not satisfying. Even after drinking half of the bottle, I was still hungry and they didn't let me drink any more.

On the fourth day I was placed in the orphanage of the clan. It was a small orphanage only for children of the clan who have lost they parents and didn't have any other near relatives. It happened seldom, but it did sometimes.

There were 6 other with me in the orphanage. Four of them were new like me, the other two were already here before the fox incident happened.

I was the youngest, with not even three months. The youngest of the six was two years old and the oldest was eight.

For the next few months nothing of importance happened to me. I was feed to little for my liking, but it was the normal amount for a baby. I was treated like any other child in the orphanage and I definitely didn't do anything that would make me look like a genius or prodigy.

In true, I could understand the spoken language at two months old and speak it at three months. My body had all requirements to walk at four months, but I didn't begin to crawl before my eight month of live, the reason being that I didn't want the attention on me.

My first word was 'food' at the age of 13 months, one month after I began to walk. It was too the time the staff of the orphanage began to teach me how to speak properly, how to read, and how to count.

I continued to look and behave normal on the outside, while on the inside I continued to cultivate my energies, mostly spiritual and physical. My spiritual energy is now a small pool of transparent liquid with a weak purple hue and my bloodstream isn't anymore a weak yellow but a saturated yellow.

Not long ago I finally found a good use for my spiritual energy. By spreading it outside of me, I can feel everything in its radius. At the moment my max radius is 300 meters, but it is growing everyday by a few meters. The best thing is that I don't consume the spiritual energy, I can simple will it back in to me and I gain every drop back.

I have been doing it since I found it out and until now no one has reacted to it, not even the few ninjas, that I feel sometimes. The feeling of ninjas is more colorful, their trained and often used chakra is like a headlight for my spiritual energy.

In the mean time I was training my control over my body – I found out that I don't need strength training, because I was already at least as strong as a normal adult without chakra at an age of one thanks to my physical energy in my bloodstream.

I trained my walking style to be silent, but at the same time natural, with my head straight and not downward. It took a while to learn how much strength I needed for what.

My hands I trained by learning calligraphy, drawing and spinning a coin between my fingers – while doing all that I destroyed more than a few brushes and pencils.

-Line break-

This continued until seven days after my second birthday. Three days before that my blood stopped to take in any more physical energy and it began to gather near the heart. The production speed of the physical energy has increased many times in comparison to the beginning.

Now three days after, I have enough to improve it like I have done it with my spiritual energy. Not knowing how long it would take, I hide myself in one of the less noticeable places in the orphanage and began the process.

While the grinding of the spiritual energy is unpleasant because you feel nausea from it, the grinding of the physical energy is unpleasant because of the pressure you suddenly feel in your chest, but it was worth it. I feel lighter than ever, and I haven't even infused it in my blood.

Not wanting to wait any longer I moved the physical energy that was now a drop of clear liquid with a weak yellow hue, in my bloodstream and felt … pain.

The drop began to move along the bloodstream, every where it moved, the blood loosed its yellow coloring and with every movement it does I feel a blazing pain from there.

It lasted only a few minutes, but it took me everything I had not to cry out from the pain. At the end I was simple lying on my back panting, feeling as if I had run for days.

After getting myself together, I looked in my body by meditating to find out what happened. As I looked at my bloodstream that was ever yellow with physical energy, I didn't see any yellow in it. It was as if my blood was cleaned form the physical energy, but then I would feel it.

I would feel weak if that would happen, but I didn't feel weak, on the contrary, I felt stronger than ever, even if I am tired.

I decided to take on the wait and see tactics, and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed wasn't something I saw but something I smelled. There was a stench in the air. As I tried to find it, I found that it was coming from me.

When I looked down on myself, I found that my entire body was covered in a black substance. The stench came from this oil like substance.

The only thing that comes to my mind about this is the cleaning of the body from the impurity that is talked about in Wuxia. If this is true, then I should have reached a new level in my cultivation, the only problem is, that I'm the first to do this in this world and as such don't have any references about it.

Another problem is that I now have to explain how I got covered by this oil.

-line break-

I was lucky that no one has asked me about the incident after I said that I fell into a hole that was filled with this stuff and after I washed myself clear, in a lake near the orphanage, this incident was never called up again.

In the next few days I had noticed a few changes. The new physical energy that was infused in my bloodstream was automatically refined by the physical energy that was already there, as such I didn't need to refine physical energy myself anymore.

Furthermore after the fifth day, I noticed a yellow hue on the sides of my bloodstream, going into the muscles lying near them. After thinking about this for a few days, I came up with a theory that was at least reasonable.

The infusing of a refined drop of physical energy in my bloodstream, that was already full of inferior physical energy, must have created a reaction that refined the inferior energy at once and releasing the impurity by pressing it through my body and then out of the pores.

This impurity must have had a little bit of the inferior physical energy in it and when it was pressed through my body it most probably stayed in my muscles and opened a path from my bloodstream to my muscles.

When I now infuse inferior physical energy in my bloodstream, most of it is refined while a small part goes further in my muscles, where it gathers and strengthens them.

If this theory is right, something similar should happen when I fill up my muscle with unrefined physical energy, but this should take far longer then what it took me with the bloodstream. For now I had to concentrate myself on my control.

My strength has tripled itself with the breakthrough and I have to regain my control.

-line break-

I'm now fife years old. In the last three years few things of importance happened. Two of the children that were with me in here have left the orphanage. They both have chosen the civilian path and have found an apprenticeship outside of the clan compound.

After the first one left, the staff talked with us about our future. They explained us, that if we want to stay civilian, we can find an apprenticeship outside of the clan compound and leave the orphanage at an age of twelve.

If we want to become a ninja, we had to talk to the clan head at our seventh birthday and if he allowed it we would get an apartment in the clan compound, as well as allowance and would join the academy at the age of eight.

Two others with me expressed their interest in becoming ninja. One of them has already talked with the clan head and was allowed to become one. The other was six and would have to ask next year. I still had to wait two years.

In the mean time I was finally allowed to visit the clan library. In the last two years I have read everything I could find. I did this by going to the library to skim through the books to memories the content and read one of them. After leaving the library I would go to my mindscape and read all the other books.

By doing so I didn't get any attention on me and after two years I have finally completed the library. It took me so long because I have trained most of the time.

For example my eyes have finally reached perfect peripheral vision. I didn't need to move my eyes anymore to see everything focused in my visual field, 175° clear vision, not the same as the Byakugan, but the best someone without cheats can reach.

Furthermore I have finally gained complied control over my strength and body. I could move completely silent and at a speed the best sprinters of my last world could only reach for a few seconds. I could easily lift 300 kg with one hand and still work with delicate things.

Most important is that my range of the spiritual energy has reached 3 km. I could 'see' everything in this range. At the beginning it was only the outlines of things, but after training for so long I can 'see' the finest details.

This is the reason why I decided to take the next step in improving my spiritual energy. I split the sphere of spiritual energy in two equal parts and began to work with one of them. After I found the middle of the ten meters big sphere, I began to compress the sphere, by moving the energy form the edge of the sphere to the middle.

At the beginning it moved slow and forced but after the first meter was compressed into the middle, a suction force was created that began to make the compression on its own. The only thing I now had to do is to control the suction force, so that it didn't take something it shouldn't.

It took three hours before the suction force stopped and what was left was a one cm big sphere of transparent crystal. Because the suction force stopped I thought it had finished and left my control over the sphere slip.

Before I ever know what happened, the new crystal sphere moved to the liquid spiritual energy and began to absorb it. It took only a few seconds of time and the liquid spiritual energy was completely absorbed by the crystallized spiritual energy. By doing so, it had grown by one millimeter and changed the color to a weak purple.

I feared that I couldn't move my spiritual energy anymore, but after testing it I still could release it outside my body, by doing so the sphere would lose its purple color.

There was a change to my 'vision' with the spiritual energy. My range decreased to only one km, but I could now 'see' energies and I don't mean like headlights but the flow of energy in the persons around me.

But there were more changes to my energy system. The new sphere placed itself on the gate were the spiritual energy is generated and has increased the production speed to double, but at the same time it now absorbs all energy created and refiners it to the liquid variation.

This means I don't have any inferior spiritual energy anymore for my chakra and had to do something about it. Looking at the production of the physical energy and my bloodstream, I decide to improve my chakra by using refined energies for its creation.

The hard part was to move the liquid physical energy form my bloodstream to my dantian. I had to move the physical energy back to my heart and only then to my dantian. After doing that and moving the spiritual energy in the dantian a reaction began.

Again the suction force in the whirlpool of the dantian had increased. It sucked the inferior chakra and the liquid energies in and released pure liquid chakra that had a weak blue hue. The suction force continued but adjusted itself to the production of the physical energy.

It could now refine the inferior physical energy and the improved spiritual energy to create improved chakra, as such I didn't need to move any more of the energy in my bloodstream.

It was three days after that, that my dantian was full of chakra. The amount has doubled and the quality has improved by fife times, not that I felt a difference with my still blocked chakra pathways.

-line break-

It was two days after that I began to go outside the clan compound – the orphanage stuff allowed you to move free as long as you get back before dinner which was at seven in the evening.

My first target was the civil library. It was here I found a subject of interest, Fūinjutsu, the art of sealing. The clan library didn't have this; it didn't have anything chakra related other then the most basics.

Fūinjutsu is one of the hardest arts to learn, but most important, one didn't need chakra to create them and only little chakra to use something like a storage scroll or an explosive tag, because of that it could be used by merchants and because of this it was here in the civilian library and not in the ninja library.

I have read the entire library in only three months, not because it was so small, but because I didn't had anything important to do and didn't need to be so secretive about my behavior in here.

At the end I read everything about Fūinjutsu and still hadn't understood it. It wasn't about how it worked but more why it worked. As far as I could see, Fūinjutsu was based on writing ones desire on paper and fueling it with chakra. Sure it has logic behind it with math and physics, but then comes a seal that uses a "symbol", a "symbol" that the author has created, only for this one purpose.

Only here in this library I have found seven different languages that can be used for Fūinjutsu. Every one of them was created by a different person. They could be the same but with different grammar, or completely different and only using symbols.

At the end the only thing I could compare Fūinjutsu with was programming, there were many different languages but all did the same. And if this is true, why shouldn't I create my own Fūinjutsu language?

This was now my new aim. I wanted to create an Fūinjutsu language with which you could do anything. For this I used everything I know about programming, natural science, and the three new energies.

-line break-

Even after nearly two years I am still not finished with my Fūinjutsu language. It isn't that it didn't work, it was simple not completed. Something like a storage scroll could be easily created, but if I try to create an infinity storage space that can use a bag as a way gate, than there is a compiling error.

For those who ask how I can use chakra if my pathways are still blocked, I don't. I don't use the pathways, I work exclusively in my mindscape, the reasons being, that I can use my chakra there and an error isn't as bad as one would be in the open – even if my Fūinjutsu language has measures against the backfire of wrong working seals.

At the moment I am on my way to the clan head house. I am seven now and have to express my wishes to become a ninja. It would be the second time we meet, but the first time we meet I was only two months old.

I had already planed what I will say and what I will not. I will tell him about my perfect memory. It wouldn't bring me anything to lie about that. If he looks in my mind, he will find a library that is filled with the knowledge I gathered in this live – minus the knowledge about physical and spiritual energy.

With the knowledge that I remember everything, he wouldn't have any reason not to allow me to become a ninja. And if he asks why I didn't say something to someone, I will simple answer that no one asked and that I had no reason to say anything about that.

As I had these thoughts, I entered the flower shop of the clan head Inoichi Yamanaka.

I was lucky because he stood behind the register.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I help you?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka with a smile.

"Inoichi-dono, my name is Hiro Yamanaka and I came to express my wish to join the ninja academy next year." I answered.

"Hiro, Hiro hmm one of the orphans I assume? Why do you want to be a shinobi?" Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Yes I am and I would like to be a shinobi because it was the last wish of my mother." me.

"Hmm, if I remember right, you were only two months old when your mother passed away. Who has said you it was her last wish?" Inoichi Yamanaka.

"No one, I remember her saying it a day before the kyubi attacked. I remember everything since the day I was born." me.

"Remember everything, you say?" Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Yes everything that I have ever heart, seen or felt, I remember everything since the day I was born." me.

"If this is true, why didn't you say anything in the past?" Inoichi Yamanaka.

"No one asked. At the beginning I didn't know that it was something special and even since I found out I had no reason to say it to someone, until now, that is." me.

"If this is true, what did your mother said to you?" Inoichi Yamanaka.

"That I will someday be a ninja and defend my home, my village." me.

"Hmm, I will allow you to join the academy for now, but before you can graduate someone from our clan will have to look in your mind to confirm your memories." Inoichi Yamanaka.

"I understand and thanks you Inoichi-dono." me.

"I will send the papers to the orphanage, goodbye." Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Goodbye, Inoichi-dono." me.

'Hmm he will only look before I graduate, this is good, not that he would have found anything, but more time to work with is good.' I thought to myself as I left the building.

-line break-

It took two weeks to finish the papers. After that I moved in my new apartment. I didn't own many things, three shirts, three trousers, two jackets and one pair of shoes that I nearly never wear because they are sandals and I hate sandals – not enough grip.

The apartment was small, one bedroom, one living room/kitchen and one bathroom. Not that I needed more.

But the most important was that I finally got my own allowance. I could finally buy and cook my own food. The food at the orphanage was at best edible and I was never full in the last seven years. That had to change.

And so began my waiting time for the academy. I still had 16 months until I could join, and until then I want to complete my Fūinjutsu language.

* * *

Time table:

End of chapter 28. August (Age 7)

Birthday 01. August (Age 8) +338 days

Academy begin 08. January (Age 8) +153 days

491 days ~ 16 months


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting with the Hokage

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any other world I use as reference. I only owe my main OC and any other OC I may create.

* * *

Chapter 4: The meeting with the Hokage

The months flow by and it is now a few weeks after my eighth birthday.

I have finally completed my Fūinjutsu-language, at least theoretically, I still have to test it in the real world and with real chakra, but it should work.

On my eighth birthday I finally got my academy pass. With that I can visit the academies library and buy training weapons. Buying training weapons was the first thing I did on that day. I bought 25 of both Kunai and Shuriken, and 50 of Senbon.

The reason for the higher amount of Senbon is because I prefer them and while I will learn how to use a Kunai and Shuriken, I want to master Senbon. Furthermore the Senbon are the only one that can already be used as weapons. While the Kunai and Shuriken relay on sharp edges, the Senbon only has to be pointed, and training weapon means that all sharp edges where removed, but nor the pointed ends.

And so I began to retrain all throwing techniques I had already once mastered in the void. I remastered how to change the trajectory of Shuriken mid-flight, how to let Kunai bounce off of other surfaces to hit the target and how to drive a Senbon into anything from any angle.

At the end I could change the trajectory of a Shuriken up to four times mid-flight, let a Kunai bounce off up to two times before it hit the right target and drive three quarters of a Senbon into a tree from any angle. But this is not the limit of my mastery but the limit of my tools. They weight too little and they aren't perfectly balanced.

It was after one of my training's seasons that I walked into an interesting scene. A child with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers marks was running away from a dozen plus civilians, part of them visible drunk. It was only now that I remembered that today was the 10th of October.

I thought about what to do and decided to give Naruto a helping hand, or a Senbon. I followed them until Naruto was driven into a death end and one of the drunks was about to hit him. I moved fast and stepped before Naruto, one of my Senbon in hand, but I didn't attacked with it, I simple held it before the fist of the drunk.

A second latter you could hear a pained scream, as the Senbon pierced into the fist of the drunk, driven by his own force.

"This is enough. Now fuck off before I use you as a pincushion."

"Brat, don't you see who the demon is, you should go away and let us do what should have been done eighth years ago." Shouted one of the drunks in the back, he most likely didn't see the Senbone in the hand of his drinking buddy.

"I don't give a fuck who he is and the only thing I see are a few bad examples of humanity who try to beat a child. Would you all now be so kind and fuck off?"

"We will not let the monster walk away. He has killed our loved ones and is now walking in our village as if nothing happened. We will kill the Ky…"

He didn't finish his sentence, because a Senbon was now stuck in his neck. Not deathly but he could say goodbye to his vocal cords.

When the other drunks saw what happened they began to attack me and again I simple held my Senbons before their attacks and every one of them ended with a Senbon in their limbs.

After the third scream, the drunks seem to understand that they didn't have a chance against me and began to run away, without even helping the wounded one. Fife drunks lied now before my feet. Four of them were crying while holding one of their limbs that had a Senbon in it and the last one was still unconscious from the shock of having his neck pierced.

Taking a last look at them to make sure no one of them would attack us any more I turned around to look at Naruto. He was already wearing his orange jumper, visible still too large for him. There were a few strains of dirt and blood on it, but no visible tears.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer at first and keeps staring at me. Slowly stars began to form in the sky blue orbs of his.

"Awesome, how did you do that? Are you a ninja? Can you teach me how to do that?"

He began to ask questions one after another and didn't seem to stop.

"Man slow down. We should first get out of here."

I held my hand out to him. He looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. We moved out of the death end and I noticed that we weren't so far away from one of the places where Naruto is accepted and likes to visit, Ramen Ichiraku.

I moved in its direction and could feel his gaze on me and many other gazes on him as he followed me. When we reached Ramen Ichiraku, I ordered a large bowl of miso ramen with extra meat.

"Now say are you a ninja? You beat them without even hitting them."

"Hmm, no I will only join the academy next year. This all was self-taught."

"Man I'm in the fourth year and we don't do such cool thing."

Hmm fourth year, which means he joined at the age of four into the civilian class off the ninja academy. The civilian can join the civilian class at the age of six. There they learn how to read and how to write for two years. After that they can either chose the civilian path and search for an apprenticeship, or they chose the ninja path and join the ninja academy at the age of eight.

The clan children are thought by their clan until the age of eight, as such they normally only join into the ninja class of the academy or begin to search for an apprenticeship.

Only this generation there is a difference. For some reason all clan heirs have joined the civilian class. I believe the reason is because there are so many heirs and their heads wanted to give them as many years as possible to get to learn each other.

And then there is Naruto, I remember to have read once, that the Hokage made it so that he could join the academy two years sooner, so that he could get his own apartment and allowance.

We talked a little bit longer – Naruto kept asking questions while I tried to eat and at the same time to answer his questions without answering them. This lasted until I felt a new presence appear 100 meters behind us. Knowing that an Anbu was coming to take us to the Hokage, I increased my eating speed.

At exact, the same moment as I finished my last bowl, we heard a voice from behind us.

"Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka-san. The Hokage would like to speak to you."

"Jiji? What does the old man wants from us?"

While Naruto began to question the Anbu, I paid for my three bowls and the six bowls from Naruto –I didn't ever see him eat them. After saying goodbye to Teuchi, I moved to the Anbu with the cat mask, who used Shunshin no Jutsu with us to get to the Hokage tower.

My first Shunshin no Jutsu as a passenger was unpleasant –even more so because I have only eaten a minute ago-, but bearable. Naturo on the other hand fell onto his ass and began to mutter something about 'happens every time'.

As I looked around, I noticed, that we were already before the Hokage and that the Anbu was nowhere to be seen –but I still could feel him and four other presences in the room. Three of them had their chakra lowered to civilian level, but the last one had no chakra at all.

A second later I bowed low and greeted the leader of Konohagakure.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to speak with us?"

"Yea Jiji, what do you want from us?"

"Ah yeas, Naruto-kun, Yamanaka-san, I would like to know, why there are fife new additions to the hospital, all with crippling wounds."

He said it with a smile and the tone of a grandparent, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and the tone had a sharp note in it. Before Naruto could say anything, I began to speak.

"Before we answer, could I know how many ears this room should have?"

The Hokage studied me for a moment and answered.

"Four"

As soon as the word left his month, two of my Senbon left my right hand in the direction upward behind me. Not a second later the four Anbu surrounded me as at the same time a fifth person fell from the place where the Senbon landed. The Senbon were now visible in his knees.

As the Anbu clad person with a completely white mask tried to move away, three of the real Anbu moved away from me and surrounded the fake, a single second later all Anbu disappeared from the room and I turned again to the third god of Shinobi.

"Now that the nuisance is removed, we can answer your questions Hokage-sama. The person with a Senbon in his neck is a traitor and the other four where self-defense."

The old man didn't seem happy with everything that was happening today.

"A traitor and how do you know that he is a traitor?"

"He was about to announce a S rank village secret and I had to stop him somehow."

"And with secret was he about to announce?"

"The secret you declared on the 14th October eight years ago."

He looked me in the eyes and stared into them for a few second, before asking Naruto to leave. He wasn't happy about it, but after a promise from his jiji to visit Ichiraku with him and a promise from me to speak with him at a later time, he finally left the room.

As I felt the presence of Naruto move away from the door, I felt two new Anbu placing themselves in the room – this time without lowering their chakra to civilian level.

"Now if you would be so kind and answer me from where you know the secret and how you find out that there was a spy in my office?"

The old man lost his smile and nice tone and showed the true face of a Kage.

"Every adult knows of the secret and many talks about it, even more so if they see Naruto and I'm someone who likes to observe everything."

The Hokage looked at me to see if I was lying, but gave up a second later knowing that it was most probably true.

"And the spy, whom even I didn't sensed?"

"Hmm, has Inoichi-dono already talked to you about me?"

The Professor seemed to think about it and nodded. Pleased that I didn't had to explain the perfect memory thing, I continued to explain why I sensed the spy.

"After eight years of sensing chakra, I can now even sense the absence of it in the air. While it is true that the spy didn't have any chakra, the air around him didn't had any either. At first I thought that it was an Anbu but after seeing that he didn't helped Naruto from the dunks and that the Anbu used a different way to stay hidden, I deemed it important enough to ask if he was one of yours."

"You say he followed Naruto?"

"Yes." –and this was even true, he did truly followed Naruto from the beginning.

"Hmm, how far can you sense?"

"About 150 meters without concentrating and three times as far if I concentrate on it." –a lie, but I didn't want to say that I could "see" everything in a nearly two km radius without even concentrating.

"And from where have you learned to fight?"

"Self-taught from books." –again the true, but the timeline is wrong.

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and stared at me. After thinking for a while, he continued to speak.

"With the performance you showed today you can be promoted to the fourth year of the ninja class." –he stopped here to look at my reaction.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I would prefer to join the academy with my generation and end it at the same time as them."

"And why is that?"

"Time is something I have most of at the moment and time is one of the best teachers. I would prefer to learn for the three years, rather than to die on one of my first real missions."

"It is true that time is a good teacher, but the Jōnin you would get would be too a good teacher. Furthermore experience is a good fuel for growth."

"While it is true that a Jōnin would teach me many things, the thing that I lake at the moment is my physic. The body of an eight year old boy can only reach such a level and time is the only way for it to grow further."

"A good answer, but if you change your mind say so and we will promote you to the fourth year and know that there are good ninjas who have reached Genin rank before the eighth year. This is all, you can leave now."

"Thank you Hokage-sama and goodbye."

As I left the Hokage-tower I noticed an Anbu following 300 meters behind me. I do wonder myself if this is for protecting me from Danzō and Root or to spy on me and see if I am loyal to Konoha. Lucky for me, I didn't have to keep anything secrete.

My training is extreme, but understandable if I have read all books and my work with the energies is invisible to them, because I still don't work with chakra. So I continued to do what I did and walked to the academy library.

The new subjects of my interest are the civilian and ninja laws. I want to know who had how much right over me. At that time I didn't know it would be so complicated.

-line break-

It took me months to completely understand who had which rights. I had already all knowledge off the clan rights, but they oftentimes said to look at the standard laws, which they didn't had in the clan library or even the civil one.

My final conclusion is that the entire system is corrupt. You could find the laws only in the ninja part of the academy library, which means that most part of the civilians didn't even know what right they had. Furthermore they were placed under the civilian section, which nearly no ninja has ever read.

In cases that some ninja did want to read them, they couldn't because the text was nearly completely masked –they were made indestructible with Fūinjutsu- and made unreadable for the normal eye. That is to say, that someone with a Sharingan or with a sensing skill based on spiritual energy could still read them.

What I did find out was that neither the civilians nor the civilian council had any real power. The Hokage was a dictator and the ninjas could do nearly anything with the civilians as long as they had a good reason for that.

The reason for this was that the foundation for all of Konohas laws is based on the first few laws written during its creation and at that time civilians weren't seen as much. As such most of the laws where for ninjas - for example they weren't allowed to attack a civilian, but were allowed to discipline them.

This continued until the first shinobi war, where the second Hokage allowed a few civilian to take control over the civil population of the shinobi village –under the condition that it will be disbanded after the war is over-, this was the first civil council.

As the Nidaime had to stay longer and longer in the front line, the civil council began to take more and more control over the village. At first was the market, followed by the academy and then the genin corps. It was at this situation, that the Nidaime died and the war ended.

With the Nidaime death, the civil council continued to work and everyone, who know about the condition that the Nidaime had set for the council, died in wrong ranked missions and other suspicious conditions.

At the moment the civil council has even the right to imprison jonin level shinobi and has a word in nearly every matter concerning the shinobi of Konoha. From what they learn in the academy, to who will be promoted and who gets what mission.

Sure on the other side stands the clan council, but they only have a 50 percent say in the matter concerning the shinobi and zero say in the matter of the civilians. While they should have 100% say in everything, with the Hokage having the last word and the civilians with no power at all.

It was then that I decided to change it all. I would bring this to daylight and take the power from the civil council. It was to corrupt, it may be true that the civilians have a right for rights, but they took more rights than they had claim to.

But before that I had to become a shinobi and preferable a Chunin, then I would have at least a part of the council behind my back and the civil council wouldn't have the power to remove me without a say from the clan council.

It was now only one week before the start of the new academy year and I have learned more from the laws then I searched for. I had found out that one only had to pass all tests with a score of 90% and then one wouldn't need to join the classes. It may sound hypocrite from me to demand to join in with my generation into the academy and then only visit it on tests, but I needed more time. I still lake too many things, like information, money, weapons and many other things.

The next thing on my agenda is to find a forge that I am allowed to use.


	5. Chapter 5: The begin of a legend

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any other world I use as reference. I only owe my main OC and any other OC I may create.

* * *

Chapter 5: The begin of a legend

In the last week I looked for a place with a forge that I may be able to use. I have found seven such places inside the village, but only three of them produce weapons and only one of them produces products that are used by ninjas. I decided to visit it tomorrow, today I have to go to the opening ceremony for the new academy year.

I neared myself to the front door of the academy and saw that there are at least a hundred kids standing before a podium, with their parents standing around them and a table that was labeled "Registry" to the side.

The chunin that was behind the table was studying the new batch of students and soon to be ninjas, so he didn't even noticed me standing before the table, even more so because I wasn't making any sound while moving. As such I had to knock on the table to finally get his attention and when I did he turned around began to look me up and down whit a confused face.

Most would find that strange, but that was a reaction that I got more than once today. You see, while I couldn't forge anything, I still could sew myself something and with my improved physical body even leatherwork was possible to be done at home. As such I had created my own cloths.

I wore black leather runner shoes, black trousers that were wide enough to not hinder any movement and long enough to go a little over the shoes, a white shirt and a white/blue Assassin's Creed themed hoody – means with a too large hood and a integrated face mask. Furthermore I wore white/blue gloves and as such showing no skin at all.

This weren't cloths that you could find in Konoha, even less so on a child.

"Name?" - The chunin finally asked.

"Yamanaka Hrio"

"Hmm, ah here class 1c room 126." – He said after finding my on the list.

I simple turned to go to the collection of children, waiting for the beginning of the ceremony.

It didn't take long – mostly because I was the last to come – before the Hokage stepped on the podium and began to talk about the "will of fire". Somewhat strange to call the belief that love was the answer to peace that. If I think of fire, I see war, or at least a battlefield, as such if I hear "will of fire" I think about the will to fight and destroy anything that stands before one.

Before I even know it, he had already finished his speech and the children began to walk into their class. I too moved and walked into the room 126, the classroom of 1c.

The class name meant that it was the lowest class. The classes are sorted from 1a - important students and high graduation quota - to 1c - orphan and first to become a ninja from a civilian family and as such a 90% fail quota. There will be most likely only two classes after the second year and one after the third.

The low gradation quote isn't only because of the high fail quote, a few simply chose a different way like the hospital and the likes.

A few pros for being in a 'c' class are that there are no really important people that I have to look for and the teacher will make more theory and history then training and teaching how to fight - they don't want to train people who most probably will not graduate as genin – because of that I can focus myself on other, more important things.

The teacher – a chunin I never heart off – had already started an introducing round, where one had to say ones name, the likes and dislikes. I didn't truly listen to the introducing. I was the last to give a introducing - because I sat at the end of the classroom – and gave a true and sincere introducing, because I know that I still had a shadow following me.

"The name is Yamanaka Hiro, I like to learn new things and to make new things, I hate people who fear changes and I dislike sloths and idiots."

Before I could sit down the teacher began to speak.

"Ah Hiro-kun, would you be so nice and take off you hood wile in class."

I had forgotten to remove the hood - I still can see pretty match everything, even with a part of the hood before my eyes and if I can't see it then I can sense it – as such I removed the hood and face mask after a quick nod.

All kids began to whisper with each other as soon as I removed them. Most were about how strange my cloths where or the color of my eyes – while white hair color isn't too strange, white eye color is-, but a few asked why a Yamanaka had white hair and eye color.

"Now now, be quit and listen." – The teacher began to speak again and explained to us what we will be doing in the next two years. The first year will be mostly history – brainwashing – and learning to think like a ninja – means instead of "how match force has the ball to have to fly X far" the question is "how match force must the kunai have to cut into the heart of the enemy from a distance of X" – and lastly stamina and strength training.

In the second year we will finally learn how to unlock our chakra pathways – this is an open A rank secret – and learn how to use it. Furthermore we will begin to learn the standard katas from Konohagakure and a few seldom held training's matches.

Not that I will participate in many of the things.

The first day didn't last long and was already finished after the explanation of our teacher. I was one of the first to leave the classroom as soon as the bell rung. For the rest of the day I simple wandered through Konoha's streets.

-line break-

Two hoers latter I saw Naruto sitting in Ichiraku and decided to join him. We do meet sometimes like this after the incident on his eighth birthday. Most of the times it's him who speaks about his pranks and I listen, but sometimes he speaks about his training and I help him with a few understanding problems that he sometimes has.

A simple example would be his pronunciation of chakra, as well the definition of it – at least the one you could find in the academy library.

I walked to a stool next to Naruto and sat down.

"Three bowls of miso please.

Only now did Naruto noticed me and began to study my appearance. I was again wearing my hood and face mask as such he couldn't immediately tell that it was me. To make it easier for him I removed my hood and mask.

"Hallo Naruto."

"Ah, hi Hiro-kun."

"Please no kun, simple Hiro is enough. I hate this suffix." – I truly do, I never know which I should use. (SG: same here)

"Haha sure." - He stared at me for a few seconds before he began to laugh shy and acknowledge it for the X time.

"And how do you like my new appearance?" – It was the first time he saw me in this pre genin uniform that I crated.

"Hmm, hmmm. Looks not bad, but nothing like a ninja should look like" – he finally said after studying me again for a few more seconds.

"As if you can speak about it. Nothing says more "Here attack me!" more than a neon orange jumpsuit."

"Hey orange is cool and if you didn't noticed I at least have the right footwear."

"Yea, as if I would ever wear such things."

"Bah, whatever. Far more important, which class are you?"

"1c, why?"

"Hmm 1c that's room 126, no?"

"Yea. And again why?"

"Oh nothing, have only to make sure that none of my pranks misfires and catches you."

"A yea that would be nice, if none of them would hit me."

My three bowls finally arrived. I took two bowls and placed the third on the free seat to my left. We keep quit while eating until Naruto again began to speak.

"Hey now that you joined the academy do you want to train with me?"

"Ah sorry but no, not before I open my chakra pathways, don't want to be beaten only because you can use it and I don't." – Even if I'm pretty sure I could beat him with a fist and a foot tied behind my back.

"Ah, chakra pathways, strange that I never had to unlock them." – Yea sure, if you have the furball in you, opening pathways isn't something you need. Even I have to suppress my chakra nowadays otherwise it may automatically open my pathways.

"Happens. I will go walk a little more around. See you later Naruto."

"Yea see you later Hiro."

After paying for the three bowls – of which only two I ate – I left Ichiraku and moved on.

-line break-

It was the next day that I stood before the shop that sells products exclusive for ninjas, the "Bladed Leaf". The smith there forged tools for chunin and higher and sells quality tools to all Konoha's ninja.

"Welcome to "Bladed Leaf" the place where every ninja finds a blade, how may I help?" – Was said by a rather muscular man after I entered the shop.

"Hello, I wanted to ask if I could be allowed to use the forge and sell a few of my creations via the shop."

"Hmm, catch." – The man looked at me for a few seconds and throws the forging hammer to me, which I catch rather easy.

"You have at least the strength to wield the hammer, but do you know how to smith?"

"Yes, I learned everything there is about smithing from a book."

"To read about something is not the same as to do it. Know what, here is a small ingot of iron, try to forge a kunai. I only just now finished heating the forge." – After saying his part he moved behind the front of the shop to the forge, leaving me and the small ingot of iron behind to follow.

We moved behind the shop where an open forge stood. The forge was already glowing and the smith waited for me to start. And so I began to forge a kunai, it wasn't anything hard, because it was still a metal I already worked with – even if it was in the void. The problem come from my body, while I have trained myself only to use as much strength as I need, I still didn't know how much I needed for forging.

It took me 25 minutes to forge a kunai, 20 minutes more than a perfect time would be.

"Huh, not bad. You technique is good, the only problem I see is that you look insecure about how hart you have to hit, but this is nothing a few hours on the forge couldn't fix." – He finally said after inspecting the kunai.

"But do say, why do you want to smith?"

"Ah, you see I like to create my own thing. The cloths I'm wearing are all self-made. And I want to be a shinobi in the future as such I will have to use weapons and tools of a ninja, and I want to make them myself." – I give him a true answer while showing off my cloths.

"Hm, they don't look like anything that is being sold in Konoha. … Wait a second, if you want to be a shinobi shouldn't you be in the academy at this time?" – He studied my cloths before remembering the time.

"Em. Yes, but there is a rule that allow one can skip class if you hold a score of 90% in all the tests."

"There was such a rule?"- He thought about it for a few second before speaking further - "Let's say you can use the forge, but you have to pay for the materials and have to pay a 10% tax for selling them here and this is only if they are good enough to be sold here. This all is under the condition that you never speak about this rule in front of my daughter. She is already the top kunoichi of her year and I don't want her to skip her classes."

"Sure, only one question, is the quality of the kunai good enough to be sold here?"

"Yea, while it was forged slowly, the quality of the kunai is rather good and can be sold here."

"Good, than I would like to know the price for iron ingots and for how much the kunai can be sold."

"At the moment the kilo iron is at 400 ryō, as for the normal kunai, it can be sold for 120 ryō."

400 ryō for a kilo, that would be ten kunai, 120 apiece makes 1200 ryō for ten kunai and minus 120 as selling tax makes a win of (1200 – 120 – 400) 780 ryō. If I increase the forging speed to near perfection of only 5 minutes apiece, I could make a profit of 936 ryō in an hour. (SG: 1 ryō = 10 yen = 0.09$ - 936 ryō = 84.24$)

And this is only with kunai. I could smith a few blades and sell them for a higher price or make unique weapons, never seen in konoha.

"Then I would like to buy 10 kilo iron and begin to work." – I was about to begin to forge again when I remembered something important.

"Ah, nearly forgot, the name is Yamanaka Hiro, nice to meet you."

"Akindo Kazuki, nice to meet you too."

And so I began to smith nearly eight hours a day for the next few weeks. It took me the first week to reach a speed of only 5 minutes to forge a kunai, after that the time only decreased by a second after every 20th kunai or so.

-line break-

It was six months after the beginning of the academy. I only visited it on Thursdays, because Thursday was the test day. We wrote every Thursday a test and on Friday the scores were announced. I had always a score of at least 98%, only 98% because there were sometimes questions that had no real answer and were graded to the teachers liking.

I was the best of the class, but that is nothing strange if you see that the next one on the list had only a score of 70+-5%. The funniest is that most of the students wouldn't even know who I am if it wouldn't be for the name Yamanaka and strange hair/eye color.

The reason for this is that I only entered the class a second before the test started – and I made it while being completely silent and nearly unseen – and left the room as soon as I finished – which normally didn't took longer than 10 minutes.

But the most progress was made in "Bladed Leaf". Three months after beginning to work there, Kazuki had announced me as an anonym adept smith nearing master level. After that I had a few orders for new chunin. Thanks to that I made enough money to begin to work with chakra molding materials – they were at least 10 times more expensive than the normal once.

This materials where completely new to me – even if I had read about them before- as such I had to experiment with them before I could make something more complex than a kunai.

It took me two months of testing until I could say that I know all attributes of the new materials. After that I began to produce a few weapons for high chunin and johnin. Kazuki said that I had already reached master level – the youngest master smith in history.

He wanted to announce it and throw a party. I had to ask him multiple times to keep my identity a secret and that included not having the party. He finally agreed under the condition that I begin to mark my creations.

It took me long to decide how I should mark my blades and then I had an inspiration. I decided to do something with my Fūinjutsu. It would be the first time my Fūinjutsu sees this world and while a normal weapon would be slowly destroyed if inscribed with a seal, chakra molding metals can hold a seal with easy even more so the kind I planned to do.

The seal that I had in mind will brand the blade with a name the user chooses. Normally a user names his blade after the first blood is drawn, most of the time the blood of the user. And this seal shall brand this name on the blade as if it was always there. After that the seal will lose any effect and be my mark.

It took me three weeks to write a perfect seal, reason being that I had to make sure it could brand everything the user wanted on the blade. At the end I made it so that the seal takes the thoughts of the user and brand them on the blade – means even symbols and the likes where possible.

The finished seal was 134 lines long and 13 lines where there to shrink the seal and let it take on the desired form. As for the form I decided to go with my clothing theme and chose the basic assassin crest only this one with the "Mjölnir" hammer symbol inside the crest.

And so began the legend of the masters smith of konoha, until now only the ninjas of konoha know about him, but that will change in the future.

As for me, I decided to take on the assassin crest after I graduated as a genin – my pre gening cloths didn't had the crest on them. Until then I will make myself a name under this crest. At the end the Assassin's Ceed can be as good used as a nindō for a ninja.

* * *

SG: First of all, tanks you all for the positive reviews. I took the last few to heart and decided to decrease the story's speed. I will still make many time jumps until the graduation as a genin, but this one will only be months long and will show more about the changes that Hiro creates on the Konoha 12 and other Naruto characters. As such the academy arc will be more then the at the beginning planed two chapters and may take a little bit longer to wright because I have to rethink a few things.

( **SPOILER** )

Now to this chapter  
I looked everywhere but couldn't find the name of the shop where Tenten worked and nothing about her adoptive parents, as such I had to come up with something (and I'm bad at naming) and named the shop "Bladed Leaf". It was a name that I belief would fit into the Hidden Leaf Village. As for Akindo Kazuki ... lets better not speak about that.  
But what I do want to say with that is that I'm sorry if there are true names for the shop or the adoptive father of Tenten. (And that you shouldn't expect unique and original names from me).

Ah and before I forged, should I include Assassin's Creed into the categories of this story if I continue to use so many references to it?


End file.
